Alice in Neverland
by alicechessire
Summary: Alice only wanted to escape her father, but when she's abandoned and all is lost she finds her escape in the form of a young boy. A devilish grin along with an evil attitude to match. Will he be the escape she needs? Or will she need a new plan? I do not own Once Upon a Time characters or any songs used in this story.
1. Chapter 1

As a little girl I suppose i always did hold a glimmer wonder in my eyes as well as madness despite my pain.  
I skipped merrily up the cobblestone path towards the edge of town where my "home" and family resided. Oliver had ran ahead of me performing a series of little spins and cartwheels on the way.

We weren't normal as the other townsfolk were in the enchanted forest, they called us the mad offspring of a drunken fool and a lost beauty. The drunken fool was our father, true to his name and crueler than rumors, an the beauty be our mother. I never understood why she stayed with father and when i asked she responded that she loved him and couldn't bear to be without him. Ollie and I however, loathed him for hurting us all so.

"Pay attention half pint fore your thoughts swallow ye whole" crowed Ollie from ahead.

I snapped out of my trance, "Reckon father danced with gale this mornin?" (Danced with gale was code for is father befuddled by ale.)

Ollie's toothy grin was replaced by a sarcastic skepticism, "hmm...'magine he's perfected each step 'fore we left this mornin." How he was always so cheery begets me but I share a slightly duller smile and jog to catch up.

The forest round the village was so beautiful compared to the trees round our cottage with shattered bottles round them.  
Mama's flowers were gone and covered by the thick white blanket that nature feared, including our own breath shakily peeking out in puffs in the chance the cold had melted off to rest. I sighed and my breath peeked out after hiding for what seemed most of the walk home as I stared off and Oliver rambled. The realization struck me cross the face in the midst of the thick line of snow-covered pine trees. We neared the bridge cross the creek and after that came the path home. We both slowed our pace as we neared it looking to each other for strength before crossing the rickety oak wood bridge. The ice beneath us seemed to rumble

I didn't even attempt a smile at my elder brother that time, instead or bore a grim expression colliding with fear.  
He matched my expression for a moment's notice but buried it with his hopeful eyes. A snowflake landed on his nose and another on the brim of his cap.

"Littler John needs us sister"with the water beneath as it too supported us as we continued.

As we walked I slipped on a patch of ice over a puddle and Oliver seemed to notice this from the corner of his eye.

"Almost there little sister-" he shouted and spun to face me, only to be met by my rage.

I couldn't hold my tongue. My breath once more peeked out.

"Then let's take him and run Ollie!" I shouted at him.

The forest seemed to halt all except the nearby birds.

Silence. Was he considering it? More silence... I stared at my crazy older brother with hope. He and I knew we had to get out, but the only thing stopping us was mama and little John.

"If mama doesn't want to come," I continued. "We'll just take Johnny and we'll all be safe!"

Yellow,gray,orange,red, his eyes changed color as if switched by every twitch of his fist I noted hanging near his hip.  
Hope, fear, curiosity, anger, I knew every shade and hue of my brother's emotions and though light this time and red never ended well.

"We cannot leave mother, have you lost your mind.. your brain.. your noggin.. your wits.. your.. your.." he rattled.

"Oliver!" I cried placing my fragile hands on each side, fingers near the now green eyes.

Green, the color of Ollie's madness I noted. Years of abuse will cause scarred valleys for the madness to gush through even to an 11 year old boy. I often pondered how it never gushed in my 7 year old mind but I knew it flowed in valleys just as deep. He had fits like this often when the valley boils over past his lids and his mind squirms and loses it's train.

He regained his composure still wearing his everyday green pools and held me and apologized furiously. Both of his feared for our futures me, him, Johnny and mama were all held tight by a drunken fool. We truly did try to love him as well as get him to love us in return by doing as asked but it was never enough... The fear we felt amidst that snowy path was nothing compared to what lie ahead, just a small flinch honestly as father belted from the cottage. With my hands still cupping his face i flinched and withdrew them only to grab his hand and squeeze as we cautiously walked towards our father.

"Get in this house now you worthless little shits!"

The cottage was quaint despite it's residents inside with a door frame surrounded by carved flowers that mother made last year. I remember watching her above me a warm smile gracing her face as she sliced through the wood with grace even when she struggled. It was springtime so her flowers were in full bloom, lilies, tulips, azaleas, begonias, a mix or vibrant colors looked as beautiful as they smelled. That day according to Ollie was a day to celebrate.. my merry little unbirthday he said...

In reality, a frightened and bloody ,yet beautiful, mother stood behind a towering and slurred man with a bottle of whiskey in hand and his other harshly gripping his worn leather belt we knew all too well...

The first thing I saw was a red flash and then i felt it like a kick in the gut. Oh wait it was.. I hazily watch the boot re position between my eyes. I prepared myself for the blow.. nothing.. more nothing. Just nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I saw was a red flash.. no, one of green. In truth I despised myself for seeing anything at all in that moment but I slowly regained consciousness despite my self loathings. Oliver was crouched over.. mama fast asleep. I can hear him now and he's screaming but I can't make out the words.

"Mama.. please please get up.. mama it's isn't night time silly, look sun!"

He's holding mom in his arms and she's bleeding a lot. Her eyes are open though it's okay.. they're different. They're not her normal warm green matched with an even warmer smile.

I'm back to that day now, the warm sun beating against us in the garden and my knees sore from the rocks buried in the dirt Father never complained about mama's garden and it was the one place we all could be free.. be happy.

"Look mama, look how happy the tulips be my they're smiling petal to petal!" grinned a green-eyed Ollie.

"Oh my they are just like the roses, right Alice?"

I never really liked roses.

"Really? They seem sad to me, why did you plant white ones mama your garden is so colorful?" I whined.

Ollie's eyes shifted to orange as he too pondered over what I had asked. Mama's reply was simple.

"White has always seemed pure to me" she said.

Red was the color for desire. I knew this because of Oliver's eyes when he was hungry

"Pure huh?" a mocking tone rang. "Bullshit." father laughed.

Out of the corner of my eye i noticed us all flinched. Father did next only his hand went right to mama's cheek..

It was such a beautiful day.. the last things I remembered after that was mama, and the now crimson roses as we rushed to her side.

Now barely awake I sat up and crawled my way towards Ollie and mama. There she was looking as lifeless as that day in Ollie's arms.

"Mama?" I slinked over to Oliver's side. His eyes were gray. This gray was different, so deep it was almost black.

"Alice, she's gone.. she's taken a stroll.. a walk.. a jog.. a.. a-"

"Oliver.." I mumbled hardly seeing him as I gently leaned on him and sobbed.

We stayed that way for what seemed like hours until father woke from his sleep as I had. He was bleeding much more than mama. Ollie's eyes changed again to red as he slowly turned. Like the gray this red was deeper than usual. It was at that moment I noticed the hand that wasn't holding mama was a pale white fist gripping a knife.

"You crazy little bastard.. you.. you tried to fucking kill me!" father gasped. I noticed the blood spurt from his mouth as he spat at us.

A swirl of red and green overtook my elder brother as he gently laid my mother down and looked to me to hold her. Menacing was too gentle a word to describe the look on my beloved Ollie's face as he rose to face father.

He rose to his feet, swayed a little and then giggled as he recited, "Here comes a candle to light you to bed.." He tapped the side of his head with the knife which i noticed was already crimson.

"Here comes a chopper to chop off your head.." he chanted, mimicking a slice across his throat.

I slid my fingers down mama's face, closing her eyes. She wouldn't want to see this. I wondered if she saw pure white or pitch black wherever she was. I shut my eyes as well and laid by her side cuddling her as father gurgled out and Ollie laughed. The floor was warm compared to my mama beside me. How did this happen? Father has never gone this far.. I want my mama back.

I woke up beside mama, even colder than last night but still beautiful never the less. Where's Ollie I wonder though.

"Ollie?!" I shouted. "Oliver?!"

I scanned the room and after no sign of him I looked in our room. Me, Oliver and little John all shared a room since our cottage was so small. Our room was decorated with little sculptures of people that Oliver loved to make and a few messy looking ones of my own. I searched the beds. No Ollie, but no John either. What's going on? Why is everyone gone? Please. I don't get it..


	3. Chapter 3

It'd been two days since my family disappeared. I'd buried mama and father behind the cottage. I haven't eaten since lunch that day. The only one I'd talked to was my stomach and the stars, one to reassure it I'd find food and the other to beg for anyone to keep my company.

I laid on my bed clutching my stomach as it continuously rolled and decided to distract myself by speaking to the stars.

"Please bring them home to me... please I'll even take father back." I wept and wept looking up to the soothing sound of a flute.

A flute that seemed to sing to me, sing that it would give me a new family. So I grabbed my cloak and followed it.

I neared the warm light of both the music and the light of the flames surrounded by gallivanting young boys who danced to the flutes dreams. Each one seemed to hop and howl as if they were offering everything to the flutes player, who I noted was a young, devilish looking, boy in a cloak..

He looked into me and the music pulled me off my feet to join the wild boys in dance as I stomped and twirled freely. I hadn't felt that happy in years. I made my way in laps around the warm fire for what felt like hours. My cloak slowly slipped off my shoulders and my head was revealed to the cold air, soon to be as numb as my feet but I didn't care. The music stopped.

"You're a girl?"

I froze and felt the harsh cold air force itself on my skin where my cloak had unsheathed while the eyes of the boys bore a frosty gaze that burned my skin even more so. The other boys froze and looked at me along with the flute player who rose to examine me.

"Girls don't hear my music, so why do you?"

"I-I heard you promise me a new family, or the flute did-" My cold breath barely peeked out until I was interrupted.

"I'm afraid that offer cannot extend to you my dear." he interrupted.

Anger pulsated through me, how could he take what he promised so easily? I pictured Ollie's red eyes and winced with wet eyes. What was going on? What should I do now? I'm so hungry, I miss them. I have to get him to keep his promise or I'll die alone.

"B-But, you promised!" I dug my nails into my hands in clenched fists and felt the tears almost freeze before reaching the ground.

He gently put his hand on my shoulder and retied my cloak as I stood shivering from the cold and anger. His devilish composure drained into his deep eyes, replaced by one of sincere pity. He seemed t be kind deep down, maybe he'd been through hell like me and Oliver had but he didn't seem to be plagued by anything and revealed no hints of madness. It was much easier to read my family, I realized since Oliver wore his feelings in his eyes and John had no trouble conveying his feelings through cries when he wanted something. The same applied for my parents, mama tried to hide her sadness but I saw it clear as he bruises that decorated her body and father conveyed his feelings even more so after dancing with gale.

"Trust me dear you won't want to go where we're going, girls, unlike boys, are always loved and I'm sure it's only a matter of time."

"I don't have anyone left to love me.." I could barely breathe it was my hopes becoming dim, no everything was. "Mama and father are dead boy, Ollie and littler John are gone."

I couldn't read him, his hand was still barely on my shoulder but I couldn't see it in the dark.  
Sensing my pain he pat my shoulder, but I couldn't feel anything and slowly he faded into the light of the fire and the cold snow enveloped me.

I awoke in my bed and the young boy was crouched, admiring the statues Oliver had left behind. He traced his finger along their wooden feet and stopped in the middle on mine, labeled by my name.

"Sister, Sister!" my memory of Ollie shouted. "Look 'ere at my new statue, bet you can't guess who it is!"

"Hmmmm" I squinted at the small statue in his palm.

It was carved out of wood that Ollie would steal before adjusting the fire and long hay that he'd curled to create long,  
blonde hair. She'd had a light blue dress painted on her that matched with mine, even the little apron mama had given me to wear over it while working.

I gasped in delight and my eyes lit up while his shifted to pride-filled purple tinted with a curious orange.

"It's me isn"t it?!" I squealed in delight, hopping up to give him a hug while he almost dropped the statue due to my sudden jump.

"Yessire little sis, better not lose it I worked hard.. vigorously.. strenuously... aggresiv-"

Ollie often rambled so I'd gotten used to it. I raised again to hold him and he halted his madness and squeezed me in return.

The flashback ended when the young boy turned his gaze to me and I rose to sit and stared at him.

"You really don't have anyone do you?" I shook my head in reply. He sighed.

"What happened to you?

I recounted what occurred two nights ago and he held a piece of bread out to me, which I engulfed in no time, paying no mind as to how he made another appear from behind his back. I sat and explained everything to this stranger and he just sat on the side of my bed and listened intently to every word.

**...**

**I know these chapters are short, but I think I like them like this so I can crank out two or three chapters every once in a while. I have no intention of rushing this but I've been thinking about this story for a while now so i finally decided to make something out of it. I really hope you guys enjoy this, It's my first story though so pleeeaasse give me some reviews or ideas or support I don't know. **


End file.
